In recent years, there has been widespread use of induction heating cooking devices for induction-heating objects to be heated such as pans, using heating coils. Such induction heating cooking device is provided with a heat sensitive element such as a thermistor, on the lower surface of a top plate, so that the output of the heating coil is controlled based on the temperature of a pan which is detected through the top plate (hereinafter, referred to as a “detected temperature”), in order to prevent the occurrence of ignition of oil due to rises of the temperature of the oil within the pan. For example, a heating cooking device of a patent document 1 compares a detected temperature with a control temperature which has been preliminarily set according to the output of a heating coil, and controls such that the output of the heating coil is reduced when the detected temperature exceeds the control temperature. Further, in order to prevent the ignition of oil without degrading the cooking performance, the value of the control temperature set preliminarily according to the output of the heating coil is changed according to the increase or decrease of the detected temperature, such that the value of the control temperature is set to 185 degrees C. and 203 degrees C. when the output of the heating coil is 2000 W and 1450 W, respectively.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-38347 A